Going Down
by BrittBoo
Summary: Takes place after Eye Of the Tiger...Spinner's life has definetly taken a turn for the worst but when he hits rock bottom will anyone help?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Guess what! I'm having complete writers block for my other story so I decided to write a story that takes place after "Eye Of the Tiger". **

Spinner Mason groggily walked up the steps to his house. He had just had a long night of partying with Jay and a couple other guys. It had been a month since he was expelled and his friends were really rude to him the rare times he saw them.

"Spinner! Get in here now!" he heard his dad yell from the kitchen.

"What?" he asked hoping they didn't smell the beer on his breath.

"Your mother and I are tired of you staying out late at night so you're going back to school whether you like it or not!" his father, Mr. Mason, ordered.

"I can't go back to Degrassi. I was expelled." Spinner replied turning around

"You're going to Bardell! Get to bed!" his dad said angrily.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Spinner walked out of the Bardell office. He had just gotten his schedule and needed to scavenge for his first class....not that he wanted to go or anything.

"Hey! Are you knew?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm Spinner. You?"

"Ramsey. You're the guy that got suspended from Degrassi for pulling a prank that put a guy in a wheelchair aren't you?"

"Um, yeah he was my best friend and now all my other friends hate me"

"Oh wow. Sorry man. I know what will cheer you up. There's a party tonight. You should come"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was about 7:30 that night. Spinner was drinking beer with Ramsey and his friends Rocky, Kyle, and Tyler.

"Look a hot girl!" Rocky exclaimed laughing. He had had about four bottles of beer.

"Oo-ooo-o. She sexay. I need me a girl like her!" Spinner exclaimed taking yet another swig of beer.

"Le-let me get he-her" Tyler said laughing drinking the remains of a bottle of beer he had and then walking/stumbling off.

"Yo-ou get aaaaaaall the fun" Ramsey slurred.

"My head hurts" Kyle said laughing.

"The price youuuuu'll paaaay" Spinner sang loudly.

"Spinner Mason is that you?" A girl with over-highlighted hair, and over tweezed eyebrows asked.

"Oh. Yooooouuur peeeeeeeeeeertttyyyyy. Pretty I wan-wa-want some of, of yooo-you. I li-like yooou" Spinner slurred stumbling around.

"Snap out of it. It's me Heather Sinclair!" Heather said surprised, she knew Spinner had done something terrible and was expelled for it but this was...wow.

"Hea-heather! Wha-what the fook? Yo-you can't _can't _tell noone. Nobody! I'll...you don't want to know! Don't tell J-j-j-mmy or Macro or Crag or nobody!"

"You're messed up! How much have you drank?" Heather had never smelled so much beer on a guy her age's breath before.

"No wonder everyone hates you so much!" He spat sitting down because he couldn't stand anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" Heather asked.

"Bye-bye" Spinner said closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

"I give up!" she exclaimed walking off.

"You showed her!" Tyler said laughing.

"I'm hurt" Spinner groaned.

"You stink. How much did you drink?" Rocky asked.

"Like five bottles. You?" Spinner asked laughing.

"Four and a half. I could probably drink more though"

"Sure you could" Spinner said sarcastically.

* * *

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Spinner groaned as he walked into The Dot a few hours later. He saw Craig and Marco sitting at a table with Jimmy. He smiled. He was not in a good mood but heck with that.

"Heeeeeey Oooold prudies" He slurred.

"What did you call us?" Jimmy asked.

"You're prudes. I-I did som-somethiing yoou would neever do. None of you!" Spinner sxplained slurring and laughing.

"What did you do Oh Great Spinner?" Craig asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I drank five bottles of beer at this really fun party. A party you obviously would never be invited to so there!" Spinner exclaimed stumbling and then grabbing an empty chair for support.

"Five bottles?" Marco asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah. I also saw some girl from Degrassi. Oh I forgot it's the one Paige is always talking bad about. Heather"

"You talked to Heather Sinclair?" Marco asked surprised.

"Hey! _She_ came up to _me_!" Spinner exclaimed.

"We don't care about your wonderful life so you can just go" Jimmy said rudely.

"You're not making your life any better by talking to us so just leave" Craig said giving him a glare.

"Fine I'm going but I'm not really gone!" Spinner exclaimed leaving angrily.

"Freak" Jimmy whispered after Spinner left.

"Who does he think he is?" added Craig.

"There is something seriously wrong with him" Marco commented

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm leaving for a week on Sunday but I'll try to get another chapter in Saturday night and then third chapter will be up next weekend and when I'm hit with inspiration for my other story I'll update that one. I really hate the way Jimmy and Craig and everyone else treated Spinner in Eye Of the Tiger. Didn't you?! Anyway Review!!!


	2. seeing is believing

**A/N: This scene takes place at Degrassi. I won't be able to update again until next weekend or later because I'm going out of town. **

Heather Sinclair walked up the steps to Degrassi. She was confused about what she had seen Spinner doing. She decided she needed to tell his ex-friends. She walked up to Hazel, Paige, Ashley, and Ellie.

"Hey" She said nervously. They had never liked her since grade 2 when she put glue in Paige and Ashley's hair.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked rudely.

"I was at a party last night and I saw Spinner and he was really drunk and he slurred like every single word. Totally out of it. I just thought you might want to know" Heather explained.

"Oh well um, you must really be behind on the gossip because no-one cares about him anymore" Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah" Ashley agreed.

"Yeah I knew. I'm not_ that_ out of it" Heather shot back and then left.

Paige walked up the steps to the Mason house. She didn't know why she had come here. She couldn't really control herself....plus she was bored. She used to always go to Spinner's when she was bored. Old habits die hard...and she was worried about him. She knocked on the door. No-one answered. She heard some noises in the back so she went and checked it out.

She gasped at what she saw. Spinner was making out on the ground with some girl in a bikini. That was the last thing she needed to see. They stopped making out. She noticed Spin was reaching for something on a table. It was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter! She highly disapproved of smoking and Spinner knew that. She glared at the too-skinny red-headed girl sitting on Spinner's lap hanging all over him. They were kissing....when they weren't polluting their lungs with smoke. She made a disgusted face. She almost wanted to cy. She was so mad at Spinner. He ruined everything, his life, all his friendships, the undying love they had for each other, but most of all his life. She couldn't take it anymore so she just left and acted like nothing had happened, she would never be able to tell anyone she had actually been over to Spinner's house.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is such a freakishly short chapter but I can't be on the computer very long and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Please review! It would make my Christmas very merry even though I don't celebrate it!!**


End file.
